1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting system for clay target thrower and rifle/pistol rest. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting system for clay target thrower and rifle/pistol rest capable of attaching different devices thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for a mounting system for clay target thrower and rifle/pistol rest are present in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The aforementioned devices come in varying sizes, configuration and constructive materials.
One prior art device named, xe2x80x9cDew-ittxe2x80x9d, is made by DeWitt Co. Of Jackson, Calif. The device is similar to this apparatus but it attaches to a 2xc3x972 receiver of a pickup truck and allows the operator to be seated while throwing targets. It only permits a 15xc2x0 up or down and 20xc2x0 right or left movement where the present invention allows 75xc2x0 to 180xc2x0, respectively. In addition, the Dew-itt device does not permit mounting of several brands of throwing machines whereas the present invention is universal.
Prior art trailer hitch systems are utilized for campers, trailers, and other towing devices but the prior art does not include trailer hitch systems that have attachments such as skeet/trap throwers, rifle or pistol rests, bicycle racks, ski racks, snowboard racks, surfboard racks, luggage holders, and storage containers.
The present invention is primarily an apparatus for clay target throwing machines. It makes operating a wide variety of throwing machines much faster, easier and safer than ever before. Mounted to the receiver hitch of any vehicle, it allows targets to be thrown rearward in a 180xc2x0 arc. In addition to the horizontal control, the apparatus with attachments permits 75xc2x0 of vertical control for certain brands of throwers not having this feature already built in. The device is preferably manufactured from 2 inch diameter steel pipe which makes the unit, light, strong, and durable.
The types of problems encountered in the prior art are clay target throwers are usually mounted on a tire rim for stability and are not versatile.
In the prior art, unsuccessful attempts to solve this problem were attempted namely: different ground mounted stabilizing holders. However, the problem was solved by the present invention because it is light, easy to install and durable.
Innovations within the prior art are rapidly being exploited in the field of recreational sports.
The present invention went contrary to the teaching of the art that describes and claims ground mounted throwing device mounts.
The present invention solved a long felt need for a trailer attachable throwing device mount.
The present invention produced unexpected results namely: the clay targets were able to travel farther upon throwing due to greater stability of the system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting system for clay target thrower and rifle/pistol rest having an extender, holder, trap holder, and trap thrower.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the extender having an extender male member, extender horizontal member, extender vertical member, and extender fastener.
In keeping with these objects, and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in the extender male member having an extender male member opening.
When the extender vertical member is designed in accordance with the present invention, it has an extender vertical member opening.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the holder has a holder platform, holder upper member, holder lower member, and holder ring.
Another feature of the present invention is that the holder platform has a holder platform opening.
Yet another feature of the present invention is that the holder upper member has a holder upper member slot.
Still another feature of the present invention is that the holder lower member has a holder lower member opening.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is that the trap holder has a trap holder plate, trap holder extender, and trap holder fastener.
Still yet another feature of the present invention is that the trap holder plate has a trap holder plate opening.
Another feature of the present invention is that the trap holder extender has a trap holder extender slot and a trap holder extender opening.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings.
10xe2x80x94mounting system for clay target thrower and rifle/pistol rest (10)
12xe2x80x94extender (12)
12Axe2x80x94extender male member (12A)
12AAxe2x80x94extender male member opening (12AA)
12Bxe2x80x94extender horizontal member (12B)
12Cxe2x80x94extender vertical member (12C)
12CAxe2x80x94extender vertical member opening (12CA)
12Dxe2x80x94extender fastener (12D)
14xe2x80x94holder (14)
14Axe2x80x94holder platform (14A)
14AAxe2x80x94holder platform opening (14AA)
14Bxe2x80x94holder upper member (14B)
14BAxe2x80x94holder upper member slot (14BA)
14Cxe2x80x94holder lower member (14C)
14CAxe2x80x94holder lower member opening (14CA)
14Dxe2x80x94holder ring (14D)
16xe2x80x94trap holder (16)
16Axe2x80x94trap holder plate (16A)
16AAxe2x80x94trap holder plate opening (16AA)
16Bxe2x80x94trap holder extender (16B)
16BAxe2x80x94trap holder extender slot (16BA)
16BBxe2x80x94trap holder extender opening (16BB)
16Cxe2x80x94trap holder fastener (16C)
18xe2x80x94trap thrower (18)